Nullius in verba
by Rhaidot
Summary: Éste One-Shot es una precuela para mi fanfic de Crepúsculo, Atardecer. Tras los orígenes de una Isabella más racional se oculta una mano siniestra.


**Disclaimer: **_Crepúsculo_ le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Éste One-Shot es una precuela para mi fanfic _Atardecer_.

**Éste fic quedo en PRIMER LUGAR del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche."**

Rhaidot presenta:

**Nullius in verba**

"_Ahora que nuestra joven racional ha iniciado su viaje de heroína, procedamos a torcer su camino. Al final no la espera su felicidad, sino mi sueño hecho realidad."_

**...**

Cambiar el destino de una persona es difícil, pero no imposible.

Isabella Swan estaba destina a ser una chica normal que se enamoraría del vampiro Edward Cullen. Su amor imposible sacudiría la aparente tranquilidad de Forks: humanos, lobos y vampiros se verían afectados por un conflicto que desestabilizaría las bases del poder en Volterra.

Sin embargo, esa Isabella no era la que yo necesitaba.

**...**

**El primer ingrediente fue una mala niñera.**

Una niñera que la dejara caer, una y otra vez, cuando era bebe; no tan alto como para que se hiciera un daño permanente, ni tan bajo como para que no se asustara.

Utilicé mi Don con sus padres para provocar una situación en la que fueran descuidados con su hija. Primero, creé una sombra inexistente de hombre que hizo arder de celos a Charlie. Luego, azoté Forks con una ola de robos que provocaron las protestas de Renee debido a las prolongadas ausencias de su esposo. De haber permitido el flujo natural de las cosas, Rene y Charlie, se habrían divorciado de todos modos, pues el amor verdadero de Renee era un jugador de béisbol a quien aún no conocía.

Al parecer, el universo había maquinado aquella unión con el único propósito de engendrar una niña quien, al ver pelear a sus padres, sintiera la necesidad de ocultar sus pensamientos a los demás, un ingenuo deseo que le daría origen a la barrera mental más poderosa del mundo.

No era por miedo al dolor emocional sino por temor a ser una carga; temía que si accedían a su mente se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que detestaba la situación entre sus progenitores.

Por eso la falsa niñera tuvo que dejar caer a la bebe Isabella una y otra vez hasta que algo en su mente cedió, y la niña sintió un terrible, incomparable, miedo al dolor físico. Sólo entonces permití que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, por unos años.

A cambio de un trabajo bien hecho, la niñera recibió un beso en la mejilla.

**...**

**El segundo ingrediente fue la revelación.**

A los once años, Isabella comprendió que era invulnerable. La ausencia de rodillas raspadas y otras heridas, normales en otros niños, había provocado sus sospechas; mas no pudo seguir en negación cuando tuvo un testigo.

Cada año, Isabella visitaba a su padre durante un mes entero en las vacaciones de verano. Puesto que a Isabella le gustaban las actividades físicas, su padre la inscribía en un campamento exclusivo para hijos de policías.

Mi Isabella, la que yo había alterado para ajustarse a mis deseos, era feliz durante esos campamentos. Ninguno era más arrojado que ella en las pruebas de obstáculo, y llegaba sin un rasguño. Aunque no era la más rápida, siempre llegaba primero, porque nadie era tan temerario para avanzar. Ella era la mejor, a pesar de ser mujer y muy joven.

Era su tercer año en el campamento. El instructor a cargo ese verano decidió que los veteranos como Isabella tenían que apropiarse del concepto de pareja, algo fundamental en la formación policial. El instructor fue uniendo al azar, o eso creyó él, a las parejas.

Cuando le llegó el turno a ella, el hombre guardó silencio con expresión consternada.

"_¿Hay algún problema, Teniente?"_ Le preguntó Isabella.

"_Tu compañero no está aquí con los demás. Su mamá me advirtió que algo así podía pasar. Suele buscar un árbol para leer bajo su sombra. Vas a tener que encontrarlo y traerlo aquí mientras yo inicio los ejercicios con los otros. Confío en que no te escaparas de la clase Swan, porque tu padre es un buen hombre y me da dicho grandes cosas de ti."_ De inmediato pitó su silbato y se dio media vuelta para concentrarse en los otros niños, añadiendo mientras se giraba: _"Se llama Joshua."_

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, más para sí misma que para el instructor quien ya no la observaba, y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el norte, donde el campamento colindaba con el bosque.

Cinco minutos después, halló bajo un árbol a un niño con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Tenía el cabello negro y crespo, anteojos, y una contextura ligeramente obesa. Isabella dedujo correctamente que debía tener la misma edad que ella.

Isabella se acercó y de una patada lanzó el libro por los aires.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Gritó Joshua enojado, pero se quedó paralizado ante la visión de la aguerrida chica.

"_Deberías estar haciendo flexiones con los demás y no aquí leyendo."_ Replicó Isabella con las manos en las caderas. Le echó una ojeada despectiva al libro en el suelo. Se titulaba **Las Conferencias de Feyman sobre Física, Volumen Uno.**

Joshua se levantó y fue a recoger su libro, como si se tratara de una delicada gema. _"Los libros no fueron hechos para ser pateados, no son una boba pelota de fútbol."_ Acusó con voz fría. _"Además, ¿por qué te interesa dónde yo no esté?"_

Isabella sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes. _"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y seré tu pareja durante todo el campamento. Y te prometo, que hoy será el único día en que llegaremos tarde a las clases."_

Acto seguido, ella lo sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta, y lo arrastró a pesar de las protestas del joven lector.

"_¡Esta no es forma de tratar a un científico!" _Chilló el niño al borde de las lágrimas.

"_Muérdeme."_ Espetó Isabella, sin esperar que Joshua fuera a hacer exactamente eso. Él clavó sus dientes sobre el brazo descubierto de Isabella, sin miramientos de que fuera una niña.

Ella se quedó anonadada. Era la primera vez que alguien la agredía de ese modo. Nunca había pasado de jalarse del cabello con otras niñas, y eran las otras las que cedían primero ante el dolor, que Isabella no llegaba a sentir. Nada más se quedó mirando como el niño al que acababa de conocer, la mordía con una furia que sólo podía catalogarse de asesina.

Cuando Joshua se enojaba de tal modo, perdía la noción de cosas tales como la decencia y el decoro. Mordió a Isabella por un largo minuto, hasta que su cerebro le envió tres mensajes alarmantes: la chica no se estaba defendiendo; la chica no estaba sangrando; él había vuelto a dejarse llevar por la ira.

Lentamente, Joshua relajó los músculos de la boca, soltó el brazo de Isabella y se retiró un paso hacia atrás. Ambos se quedaron mirando el brazo de Isabella, intacto, sin ninguna muestra de haber sido mordido, excepto un poco de saliva que se le escurría hacía abajo por efecto de la gravedad.

"_No estás sangrando."_ Señaló Joshua con neutralidad.

"_A lo mejor no mordiste muy fuerte." _Apuntó Isabella por mero reflejó, por el instinto de los humanos a negar la existencia de lo extraño.

"_Créeme, sé lo que mi mordida puede hacer. No eres la primer persona que muerdo, pero sí eres la primera que no está sangrando. No estás sangrando."_ Arguyó Joshua, tieso como el asta de una bandera.

"_Tal vez..."_ Ella empezó a formular otra típica excusa, cuando Joshua la interrumpió frenético.

"_¡NO ESTÁS SANGRANDO! ¡TE MORDÍ MUY FUERTE Y NO ESTÁS SANGRANDO! ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!"_ Estalló el joven Joshua.

Un silencio incomodo reinó entre ellos, durante el cual, no hicieron otra cosa más que mirarse. Finalmente, Isabella se despabiló.

"_¡Cómo te atreves a morderme!"_ Ella alzó su puño y lo descargó en el rostro de Joshua. Las gafas se le cayeron al suelo, y se quebraron por la mitad.

Él se la quedó observando, con la mano encima de la mejilla, que se fue hinchando casi al instante.

"_Ese puño, fue muy normal."_ Joshua murmuró. Y luego se rió, con una risa tan contagiosa que la misma Isabella terminó por unirse a carcajadas, sin saber por qué.

**...**

**El tercer ingrediente fue un amigo.**

El resto del campamento, con respecto a los anteriores, fue muy diferente para Isabella.

Joshua llegó a la hipótesis que Isabella poseía alguna especie de mutación, que la hacia impermeable al daño físico. Ella intentó desestimar sus observaciones científicas con escepticismo; aunque, una vez que repararon los lentes de Joshua con un montón de cinta, accedió a hacerse las cinco pruebas que tuvieron tiempo de realizar.

Cuando la pincharon con agujas, no resultó herida.

Cuando le pegó con un martillo en la cabeza, repetidamente, tampoco quedó maltratada.

El fuego, al igual que el cuchillo de cocina asestado en su estómago, con reiteración, tampoco la lastimó.

La prueba final fue una descarga eléctrica, proveniente de la batería de un motor de automóvil que le pertenecía al instructor. A esas alturas Isabella quedó más impresionada con las habilidades de Joshua, quien declaró haberlas aprendido en los libros, que con el hecho de ser invulnerable.

Su primer y único amigo quería que Isabella se quedara a estudiar en Forks. Joshua se acababa de mudar y no asistiría a la escuela porque, primero, le parecía aburrida y, segundo, él tenía problemas para controlar su ira. Su padre, científico de profesión, lo había educado con ayuda de algunos tutores en casa. Su madre, policía, se había impuesto con lo del campamento, algo que Joshua jamás pensó que llegaría a agradecer.

"_Es en serio Isabella. Las probabilidades de que tú y yo nos llegáramos a conocer son astronómicas." _Insistía él, maravillado._ "Es asombroso. Tú eres ese problema científico que me ayudará a demostrar qué tan inteligente soy..."_

"_Oye, soy una persona, no un problema. Y soy una chica, por lo que tendrías que referirte a mi como un delicado problema científico, de ser necesario."_ A Isabella le gustaba bromear con él y sacudirlo en medio de sus divagaciones.

"_Lo siento."_ Se disculpó Joshua seriamente. _"Sin embargo, es cierto que no podemos arruinar esta oportunidad que el universo nos ha dado para desentrañar uno de sus misterios. Isabella, tú eres una evolución, una revolución para la raza humana. Podrías ser la primera de muchos, aunque no podemos descartar todavía la posibilidad de que hayan existido otros antes que tú. Sea como sea, tenemos que estudiarte y descubrir qué es lo que te hace especial. De ese modo, podremos beneficiar a toda la humanidad."_

Isabella apenas y comprendía la mitad de lo que Joshua decía. Ella era responsable en sus estudios, mas nunca se había interesado de verdad en la ciencia.

"_Josh, lamentó romper tu burbuja, pero no puedo quedarme en Forks. Ya sabes, Renee."_

"_No puedo creer que pongas tu propio bienestar, y el de tu especie, por debajo de lo que le conviene a una mujer." _La regañó él. _"Y te he dicho que prefiero que me llames Joshua, gracias."_

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Joshua dejó escapar un largo y frustrante suspiro.

Ambos pensaban que el otro era el bicho más raro del mundo.

"_Durante el año que estemos separados estaré investigando más sobre tu 'poder' e iré diseñando experimentos que nos ayuden a encontrar el origen de tu 'talento sobrenatural.' Estoy seguro, aunque nos pueda tardar muchos años, que demostraremos que eso que llaman 'sobrenatural' no es más que un nombre tabú, que le dan a cosas que la ciencia aún no ha logrado entender. Tú eres la prueba viviente de ello."_

"_Así que yo seré tu conejillo de indias y punto final. ¿Y no hay nada para mí? ¿No obtengo nada por hacerte feliz?"_ Isabella le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

Él se quedó callado, contemplando al vació antes de responder.

"_Isabella, hay pocas cosas que pueden aprenderse a distancia. Para tu suerte, la más importante se encuentra entre ellas. ¿Quieres convertirte en científica? Yo podría guiarte para que leas los libros adecuados, aunque lo más importante es que aprendas a aceptar que puedes estar equivocada. No quiero adelantarme, el camino a la racionalidad no es uno que se recorra con rapidez. Nada más dime, ¿sí o no?"_ Inquirió Joshua con grandes ojos que esperaban una respuesta afirmativa.

"_No lo sé. Mi padre espera que me convierta en policía, como él. Confieso que la idea me entusiasmaba, aún antes de enterarme que las balas me rebotarían."_

"_De eso no podemos estar seguros, todavía. Lo importante Isabella, es que si bien podrías ayudar a unas cuantas personas como policía, nunca serían tantas como las que podrías salvar como científica. Ni siquiera te estoy hablando de la burocracia y la política, que entorpecen la aplicación de la ley, sino del alcance de tu labor como oficial versus la exploración de tus habilidades como científica. La decisión es obvia."_

Isabella asintió. Ni ella misma supo por qué.

Yo sí.

Porque yo lo había determinado así.

**...**

**El cuarto ingrediente fue la experimentación.**

Un año pasó volando para los dos. Se habían escrito todos los días. Isabella había progresado _"a pasos agigantados"_ como científica, en palabras de Joshua. Él sin embargo era muy reservado respecto al Don de Isabella; evitó escribir cualquier cosa que resultara comprometedora o que pudiera ser rastreada por alguien a través de sus correos electrónicos. Joshua insistió en que la prueba definitiva la realizarían cuando se volvieran a encontrar en el campamento.

A pesar de su gran amistad, Isabella se sintió mal por escaparse en las noches para encontrarse con Joshua a solas. A sus doce años, comprendía que no sería bien vista al reunirse a solas con otro niño de doce años, quien ya estaba pegándose un buen estirón.

"_No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto."_ Fue el saludo que ella le dio en la oscuridad.

"_Tú también has crecido un poco, pero ese no es el tipo de biología que nos interesa entender." _Fue la replica de Joshua, quien encendió dos linternas y le entregó una de ellas.

"_¿Por qué no podemos hacer éste experimento de día?"_ Indagó ella con preocupada curiosidad.

"_Porque tenemos que alejarnos un poco del campamento, y seríamos descubiertos de día si nos ausentamos por mucho tiempo, ¿o ya olvidaste cómo nos conocimos? Isabella, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¡vamos!" _Ordenó él, apresurando el paso.

"_¿Por qué insistes con lo de mi nombre completo? Todo el mundo me llama Bella..."_

"_No me gustan los apodos, y me gusta como suena tu nombre, Isabella. ¿Sabías que significa la que ama a Dios? Lo encuentro particularmente irónico."_

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque necesitaban el aire para correr. Unos quince minutos después, llegaron a una cabaña que lucía abandonada.

"_¿Qué es todo esto?"_ Preguntó Isabella con cierto temor.

"_Es una cabaña, y nuestro laboratorio."_ Respondió Joshua recuperando el aliento.

"_Josh, sabes que te quiero mucho, como amigo, y nada más. ¿Está claro?"_

Él se la quedó viendo sin parpadear, hasta que hizo la conexión mental y estalló en carcajadas.

"_¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?"_ Chilló Isabella con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiéndose como una tonta. _"¿Qué querías que pensara? Nos hemos contado prácticamente todo y me traes a un lugar retirado a la mitad de la noche, pensé que yo..."_

"_¡Que tú me gustas!"_ Clamó Joshua en medio de sus risotadas. _"¿Acaso un hombre y una mujer no pueden tener una relación, que no tenga que ver con pasión y amor? ¿No tenemos los dos, suficientes cualidades que nos ponen por encima de esas pequeñeces? ¿Acaso no he insistido lo suficiente para que me llames por mi nombre?"_

"_Cállate y muere."_ Le espetó ella, muy consciente de sus prioridades en ese momento.

Al cabo de un rato Joshua recuperó la compostura, fue directo hacía un montículo de rocas, y debajo de ellas sacó una llave oxidada. Con ella entraron en la cabaña sin problemas. Joshua encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Lo que había adentro contrastaba con el aspecto desusado de afuera. Una silla reclinable de dentista, un taburete, libros y una maquina eléctrica que por delante tenía una aguja y por detrás se conectaba con un tarro de tinta.

"_¿Vamos a hacernos tatuajes?"_

"_Aciertas, a medias."_ Contestó Joshua sentándose en el taburete. _"Yo te voy a tatuar, a ti."_

"_¿Es tan siquiera posible? He escuchado que tatuarse duele, es probable que mi poder..."_

"_Exacto."_ La interrumpió el joven científico. _"Tu invulnerabilidad debería hacer imposible tatuarte. Cuando te mordí, ni siquiera quedaron marcas sobre tu piel. Pero, cuando te pedí que escribieras tu nombre sobre tu piel con un lapicero, un marcador y un cuchillo, los dos primeros no tuvieron ningún problema en marcarte."_

"_Ese resultado era obvio."_ Isabella se mordió los labios intentando llegar al meollo del asunto. Conocía lo suficiente a Joshua como para saber que él quería que ella llegara a la respuesta por sí misma. _"El cuchillo me hubiera lastimado para marcarme..."_ Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. _"¡Las marcas! ¡Las cosas pueden marcarme si no me lastiman!"_

"_¿Recuerdas que también te hice pruebas de sensaciones? Puedes sentir lo que sea siempre y cuando no te produzca daño. El calor de una vela cercana sí, la llama de una hornilla de gas al máximo no."_ Elaboró Joshua. _"Y eso me llevó a pensar..."_

"_Que mi invulnerabilidad es una construcción mental. Funciona así porque mi mente lo moldea de ese modo. ¡Eres brillante Joshua! Todavía no comprendo a qué viene lo de los tatuajes."_

"_Si tu mente determina como funciona tu poder, entonces podemos moldear tu poder. Algo en ti bloquea todo lo que pueda causarte dolor, y está activado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando duermes, como demostró la prueba de las agujas. Tenemos que encontrar cómo hacer que ejerzas control sobre tu invulnerabilidad; para lograrlo tienes que ser capaz de desactivar tu habilidad, y permitirme que te tatúe."_

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"_¿Por qué rayos voy a querer desactivar mi resistencia? He escuchado que tatuarse duele. Es más, ni siquiera me gusta la idea de tener algo grabado en mi piel de forma permanente."_ Protestó Isabella.

"_Imaginé que reaccionarias así. Por eso es el ejercicio perfecto. Isabella, si puedes alterar tu protección conscientemente habrás aprendido a moldearla, y es posible que puedas hacer más con esa invulnerabilidad. Quizá compartirla, transmitirla tal vez. Por sobretodo, habremos determinado que la fuente de esos 'poderes sobrehumanos' se encuentra en el cerebro. Y si se puede manejar por mera concentración, ¿qué podremos llegar a hacer cuando dispongamos de maquinas para obtener una imagen de resonancia magnética? ¿O sustancias que puedan alterar los patrones químicos y electromagnéticos del cerebro? Podríamos alterar no sólo el funcionamiento de tu __poder__, ¡incluso podríamos cambiar el __**poder**__ mismo!"_ Joshua estaba exultante.

"_Espero que no estés hablando de manipular la personalidad y comportamiento de las personas, todo para crear un ejercito de lanzadores de bolas de fuego." _Comentó ella suspicaz.

"_La idea no deja de ser atrayente."_ Arguyó Joshua con un puchero, aunque luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros. _"Mas si la ética nos impide manipular a las personas a tal grado, entonces solamente les ayudaríamos a despertar sus poderes latentes. ¿Lo ves Isabella? Si este experimento es un éxito, entonces habremos logrado avanzar en un año lo que pensé que nos tomaría diez. Y en ese caso, quizá podamos ver a la humanidad evolucionar ante nuestros propios ojos."_

"_Josh, no quiero tener el típico corazón en mi hombro..."_

"_¡También consideré eso!"_ La interrumpió él animado._ "Practiqué por seis meses haciendo bocetos. Siempre me dio pereza dibujar porque requiere mucha paciencia, aunque superé mis limitaciones para éste experimento. Seis horas al día de investigación y constancia me han hecho tener confianza en mis tatuajes. Bueno, oficialmente, haré el primero contigo, aunque te prometo que se verá bien. Y de nuevo, es Joshua." _

Ante tal entusiasmo, la Isabella consciente se rindió, mas la inconsciente no cedió ni un ápice porque ni siquiera un punto pudieron obtener esa noche.

Eso lo ganaron al cabo de tres días.

**...**

**El quinto ingrediente fue la perdida.**

"_Concéntrate Isabella, piensa en la rosa que abre sus pétalos y permite que la abeja la polinice." _Susurró Joshua con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo, al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y dirigía los aguijonazos con precisión.

"_Silencio Josh."_

"_Joshua."_ Replicó, pero cerró el pico de inmediato. Por lo que su amiga le había explicado, alcanzar el grado de meditación requerido para desactivar la invulnerabilidad era como intentar alcanzar un estado REM mientras se estaba despierto. Esa era la mejor descripción que ella había podido darle.

Para Isabella era como intentar caminar sobre el agua cuando tus pies eran tan pesados como el plomo. Convencer a su ser más profundo de dejarse tocar por un pinchazo era más que luchar contra su instinto, era como armar y desarmar los cimientos estructurales del universo, o al menos así era, según su propia percepción del funcionamiento del universo. Hablar sobre ello era un cosa, hacerlo era trascender, y no era fácil.

"_Prepárate." _Le ordené a mi hija. Estábamos afuera de la cabaña, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Desde ahí podíamos escuchar toda la conversación, sin que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de ser detectados. Los veíamos a través de una ventana.

Ante mi petición, nubarrones grises fueron alineándose sobre nuestras cabezas. La atmósfera se fue sobrecargando con electricidad estática. Los dos niños no sintieron como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

"_Terminé. Lo hicimos Isabella." _Joshua exhaló un suspiro, tan hondo como su satisfacción.

La aludida abrió los ojos y se relajó. El agotamiento que sentía cada vez que se lograba desactivar, era absoluto. Físicamente podía moverse sin problemas, pero su cerebro quedaba imposibilitado para enviar otro comando que no fuera seguir respirando. Joshua esperó los quince minutos, contabilizados, de descanso que Isabella requería antes de tan siquiera poder levantar la cabeza. Cuando ella se giró a medias, Joshua le acomodó un espejo para que pudiera ver mejor sus caderas, incluso le ayudó a levantarse la blusa ligeramente porque ella ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para eso.

Isabella lloró, no por el dolor al que en nada estaba acostumbrada, sino por la ternura que le inspiro el tatuaje de su gata Tory. Joshua había logrado duplicar a la perfección su mirada anhelante, su pelaje blanco, negro y naranja, y hasta la coquetería con que solía mover su cola.

"_¿Te sientes bien?"_ Preguntó él, no con empatía, sino con el tono de un médico auscultando a un paciente.

"_Se que es tonto, después de todo, no era más que una gata. La verdad es que me duele mucho perder un ser querido."_

"_No olvides que soy transhumanista. Mi mayor enemigo es la muerte."_

"_Gracias Josh. El tatuaje es muy lindo, maravilloso, perfecto."_ Lo felicitó Isabella entre lágrimas.

"_Tu también lo hiciste bien. Nos llevó toda la semana, y nunca pensé que tener paciencia fuera más arduo que aprender a tener buen pulso. Sin embargo, todo a valido la pena. ¡Estamos tan cerca!"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Joshua.

"_Ahora."_ Le ordené a mi hija.

Un haz de luz partió la noche en dos.

El rayo impactó directamente contra la cabaña, e hizo añicos el techo.

Las muros de madera hicieron combustión, y el 75% de la cabaña ardió en llamas.

El canal del rayo, buscando el camino a tierra de más baja impedancia, atrapó a los dos niños.

Solamente uno de ellos disponía de un poderoso escudo que repelió el ataque. Isabella se vio lanzada vertiginosamente al otro lado de la habitación, y cuando chocó contra la pared, ésta cedió por lo débil que había quedado la construcción. Yaciendo boca arriba, consciente, todo lo que pudo hacer, fue mirar.

El pulso electromagnético, asestado a Joshua, fue devastador.

La energía eléctrica se transformó en energía térmica cuando entró en contacto con su cuerpo.

Su piel se calcinó, pasando de rojo a negro en un parpadeo.

La mano en que sostenía la maquina de tatuajes estalló, y la parte derecha de su rostro llevó la peor parte.

Su camiseta hizo ignición, y las llamas comenzaron un nuevo baile sobre lo poco que quedaba sin quemar.

La lesión muscular era, literalmente, aplastante, por lo que una falla renal aguda y la destrucción de otros órganos internos era de esperarse. Los daños a su sistema nervioso y corazón habían sido graves, así que una muerte por parálisis respiratoria era probable.

Sin embargo, yo no quería arriesgarme.

"_Una vez más."_ Le ordené a mi hija, y el segundo rayo no se hizo esperar.

Isabella volvió a ser tirada por la fuerza del golpe de rayo, más lejos esta vez.

Se levantó despacio, temblando de arriba a abajo. Dos veces intentó caminar; las dos veces tropezó y se cayó; tuvo que andar abrazándose a sí misma, por culpa de las sacudidas que no podía controlar.

Avanzó con la vista en el suelo, hasta que escuchó el crepitar del fuego sobre la madera. Respiró profundamente, y reunió el coraje para ver.

La cabaña se había derrumbado con el segundo impacto. El incendio, que recién había nacido con el primer rayo, creció hasta ser una gigantesca y monstruosa flama que redujo a cenizas cualquier esperanza de vida.

Isabella perdió el conocimiento.

Junio

Julio

Agosto

Septiembre

**...**

**El sexto y último ingrediente fue despertar.**

Isabella llevaba quince minutos tocando el reflejo del espejo cuando reaccionó. Verse a sí misma había empujado, dentro de su cabeza, los recuerdos de la noche en que Joshua le había enseñado el tatuaje de Tory en sus caderas.

Descubrió que vestía una bata, como de hospital, pero se encontraba en el apartamento de Renee, su madre, en Phoenix, Arizona. Se la quitó para poder ver bien el tatuaje. Tenía puesta bragas, mas no un sostén para su incipiente busto. Estaba palpando a la gata dibujada, cuando escuchó un plato romperse detrás suyo.

"_¡Bella! ¡Hija! ¿Estás...?"_ Tartamudeó Renee. A sus pies yacían un pedazo de pastel y fragmentos de cerámica.

"_Estoy bien mamá."_ Aseguró Isabella con tono tranquilizador. Se puso la bata de nuevo pensando que su madre podía haberse aterrado por su medio-desnudez, aunque de inmediato consideró otras opciones, cada vez más locas y disparatadas, porque no quería que la realidad fuera lo que era. "_Digo, Renee, amanecí un poco desorientada. ¿Hoy es mí cumpleaños?"_

"_¡Hija! ¡Estás hablando!"_ Renee se lanzó sobre su hija y la abrazó como un oso, temerosa de volver a perderle en cualquier momento. _"Estás... Aquí."_

Tabulando la preocupación en las palabras de Renee, Isabella tuvo la certeza de que no había sido un sueño ni una ilusión. La realidad era que Joshua estaba muerto.

"_Lo que es verdad ya lo es; poseer esa verdad no empeora las cosas."_

"_¿Qué dices Bella?"_

"_Algo que Joshua solía repetir."_

"_Lo lamento tanto Bella. Él está..."_

"_Lo sé." _La cortó Isabella sin miramientos. _"Renee, hazme un favor."_

"_Lo que quieras hija, lo que sea."_

"_No me vuelvas a llamar Bella, nunca más."_

**...**

"_Eso será suficiente por ahora."_ Le dije a mi hija. _"No tendremos que volver a toparnos con ella hasta que los Vulturi se involucren. Hiciste un gran trabajo, hija querida."_

Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y la sobé, como los humanos hacen con sus mascotas cuando quieren consentirlas. No era un ejemplo disparatado, porque mi hija exhibía una fidelidad equivalente a la de los perros. Además era mucho más baja que yo, y la alegría que ella sentía cuando acariciaba su cabello negro y corto era enorme.

"_Te amo, padre."_ Ella declaró. De haber podido, hubieran surgido lágrimas de sus ojos rojos. _"¿Ahora, cuál será nuestra siguiente misión?_

"_Me temo que tendremos que separarnos."_ Sus labios trazaron un no mudo que no deje salir, depositando con delicadeza mi dedo indice sobre su boca. _"Tengo que cambiar mi nombre e infiltrarme dentro de la guardia de los Vulturi. Y tu hija mía, te unirás a tus hermanas para seguir reclutando más aliados."_

"_¿En cuánto tiempo podré volver a verte, padre?"_ Mi hija depositó un beso en mi dedo.

Cerré los ojos, y tan clara como el día, pude contemplar la visión de mi sueño dorado hecho realidad.

"_Nos veremos en cinco años, querida hija. Nos reuniremos tú, tus hermanas, nuestros nuevos amigos, nuestros viejos enemigos, y nuestros nuevos enemigos. Y poco después, me convertiré en el Dios en el que ellos no tendrán más opción que creer."_

Sin importarle para nada mis planes, ella prosiguió besando mi mano.

**...**

**Nota del Autor**

Para cumplir con las condiciones del mencionado reto, el fanfic en sí, sin contar esta nota, tiene poco más de 5000 palabras. Si fuera a catalogarse dentro de una categoría supongo que sería **AU** o **what if? **Se entrega antes del fin del mes de Junio.

Este fanfic es un One-Shot y a la vez precuela para mi fic de _Crepúsculo_ llamado _Atardecer, _y está fuertemente influenciado por _Harry Potter y los Métodos de la Racionalidad_ de Eliezer Yudkowsky. Para los que hayan leído _Luminosity_ en Inglés, comparte con dicho fanfic la premisa de una Isabella más racional, pero creo que las similitudes terminan ahí.

Ninguno de los capítulos que he publicado de _Atardecer_ hasta este momento revelan tanta información como éste. Por lo que de algún modo estoy dando Spoilers. La verdad es que sentí la necesidad de escribir lo que había ocurrido en el pasado de Isabella Racional para llegar a ser quien es, y también construir ciertas bases de mi villano, su papel en la vida de Isabella y en la historia. De este modo podre avanzar con más seguridad en _Atardecer_, porque ya puedo ver con más claridad el final. Sinceramente agradezco la oportunidad que este reto me brindó para seguir creciendo como escritor.

Para los que no lo hayan notado, mi villano está moldeado de la misma arcilla de Aizen, el villano de Bleach. A sus hijas probablemente también les daré personalidades basados en personajes de ese manga, al igual que a los futuros aliados de los que se habla.

**Nullius in verba** es una expresión latina que significa _"en la palabra de nadie."_ Fue mi novia Melissa, quien es mucho más científica que yo, quien describió a Isabella Racional con dicha locución. Los verdaderos científicos usan esta expresión para referirse a ellos mismos, y su búsqueda de la verdad a través de experimentos e investigación, jamás influenciados por las creencias políticas, religiosas, culturales, e incluso por otros científicos, sin importar qué tanta autoridad tenga su palabra.

Agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado el trabajo de leer mi historia hasta el final, y el doble a los que votaron por mí para el reto. Quería quedar entre los tres mejores, y haber conseguido el primer lugar con tan dura competencia es un verdadero honor.

¡No olviden seguir leyendo _Atardecer_ hasta el final!


End file.
